dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Подарки (Origins)
Подарки можно дарить спутникам за увеличение рейтинга одобрения или продавать торговцам. На сколько увеличивается рейтинг зависит от ценности подарка и личных предпочтений сопартийцев. Общее количество подарков в игре ограничено. За каждый следующий подарок количество получаемых очков одобрения уменьшается вплоть до минимального бонуса +1. Механика Чтобы подарить подарок: #Откройте инвентарь. #Выберете персонажа, которому хотите подарить подарок. #Перетащите подарок левой кнопкой мыши на персонажа в окне инвентаря или щелкните по подарку правой кнопкой мыши и в круговом меню выберете Подарить подарок Очки одобрения начисляются следующим образом: #Любой подарок дает +5 одобрения. #*Каждый следующий подарок получает штраф -1 к бонусу одобрения. #*Первый подарок дает +5 одобрения, второй +4 одобрения и до +1 после первых четырех. #Особые подарки дают дополнительный бонус +5 одобрения (всего +10). Некоторые подарки дают больший бонус. #*Штраф может снизить ценность особого подарка до +6 одобрения. #Если рейтинг одобрения отрицательный, ценность подарка уменьшается вдвое. #*За большинство обычных подарков - 0 одобрения, за особые - +5 одобрения. #После достижения максимального рейтинга +100, одобрение за подарки больше не начисляется. #При увеличении рейтинга одобрения (через диалоги или подарки) спутники получают бонусы к навыкам. #*Спутники получают бонус к их основному навыку (например, Лелиана получает бонус к хитрости) #*Бонус увеличивается по мере увеличения рейтинга одобрения (25% = +1, 50% = +2, 75% = +4, 90% = +6). Бонусы не суммируются. #*Все бонусы и рейтинг одобрения можно получить и без подарков через правильные опции диалогов. Особые подарки Эти особые подарки дают базовые +10 одобрения, если даются определённому персонажу. Исключение - сюжетные подарки. Если подарок является особым для какого-либо персонажа, попытка дать его кому-нибудь другому может повлечь за собой отказ. Подарки для Алистера Алистера очаровывает магия, несмотря на то, что ему по профессии положено с ней бороться. Ему нравятся загадочные рунные камни и статуэтки волшебных животных. Подарки для Винн Для Винн печатное слово - это окно в познание. Будучи ученым по натуре, она принимает все, что люди предали страницам, как священное по определению. Подарки для Зеврана Зевран любит кожаные изделия и слитки золота и серебра. Если подарить ему Долийские перчатки из оленьей кожи, он заводит диалог, что может принести несколько лишних очков одобрения до максимума в . Ему также нравится Редкий антиванский бренди (DLC), приносящий Подарки для Лелианы Лелиана предпочитает подарки со словом «Андрасте» в названии, так же как другие символы Церкви. Подарки для Морриган Морриган питает слабость к украшениям и весьма озабочена тем, как выглядит. Также она любит и те предметы, которые относятся к её истории. Подарки для Огрена Огрен предпочитает крепкие алкогольные напитки. Подарки для пса Пёс предпочитает косточки в качестве подарков. Между тем, его отношение к Стражу всегда будет на отметке 100, так что, кости можно преподнести другим сопартийцам. Если подарить кость, а после поговорить с собакой и попросить что-нибудь найти, то, обычно, мараби что-нибудь находит. Найденные псом вещи придутся по вкусу Стэну. Подарки для секретного спутника Секретный спутник предпочитает карты Тедаса в качестве подарков. Подарки для Стэна Стэн обожает картины. На первый взгляд, это может показаться странным, но на самом деле это лишь еще одна грань системы воспитания кунари. Он уважает художника за аккуратность исполнения, в каковую он включает все вплоть до длинны мазков кистью. Подарки для Шейлы Шейла обожает великолепные драгоценные камни, которые можно найти по всему Ферелдену. Общие предметы Эти подарки дают +5 одобрения любому спутнику. Украшения Duplicates of plot gifts It is possible to get two of the Golden Mirrors and three Golden Rope Necklaces for Morrigan, as well as three Andraste's Graces for Leliana. Morrigan will give you the same conversational response the second time you give it to her as the first and you will get the same amount of approval points, while Leliana treats subsequent gifts as +5 gifts without the cinematic conversation. Категория:Подарки Категория:Предметы Категория:Предметы Dragon Age: Origins